


out of time

by RainPhee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, Alternate Timeline, Dave dies, M/M, Oneshot, Sadstuck, i dunno its pretty cool i guess, i wrote this when i was in a very sadstuck mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPhee/pseuds/RainPhee
Summary: death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints.





	

You were frozen.

Standing in place, as still as a statue, your eyes locked on the atrocity, abomination, sin that was before you, tearing your heart into shreds as you helplessly stared. You wanted to close your eyes, make the horror and grief disappear, but you couldn't. You couldn’t.

Dave.

Suspended cruelly midair, his head lolling like a loose spring, blood- crimson and bright as your own- trickling out of the corner of his gaping mouth. Jutting through his chest, puncturing the symbol of his godhood, was an ebony sword, dripping with his lifeblood.

His hands, stiffly curled around the hilt of his sword, loosened, and the weapon clattered on the dirt to lie in the mud made from the liquid in his veins. Snarling, Jack Noir- the dog-headed, bird-winged, cold-blooded murderer- drew his sword out of Dave's breast with a short movement and let him fall, limp, onto the ground.

A bark echoed amongst the trees, and Jack, looking startled, raced away, the white version of him hot on his heels. 

But you didn't notice. Your eyes were still locked on his corpse, as if staring would make him alive again. 

But it wouldn't.

Then the tears started. Red, liquid, running down your face like tiny streams and dripping onto your shirt, another testament to the grief. Your mouth opened and you found yourself giving a weak, pitiful cry, full of nothing but agony and similar to the sound a small animal would make as it exhaled its last breath. 

You dropped your sickle and stumbled, heavy and painfully slow, to his side. The ground, muddied with blood, squished underneath your feet, but you couldn’t care less as you dropped to your knees and lifted him, equally gently and hastily, onto your lap.

He was dead. Any doubt, any last hint of breath that had been there before; it was now completely gone. His shades had been shaken loose and when you removed the lopsided glasses from his face, his ruby-red eyes stared up at you, into nothingness. They had a glossy sheen over them, like beautiful marbles, robbed of the life and spirit that had shone in them before.

You shook his shoulders in vain, and you called out his name, like saying the syllables would somehow bring him back to you. Like somehow, he could still hear you.

Eventually, you stopped, and just sat there, stroking his bloodied hair and softly closing his dead eyes. The tears didn’t stop, they just became silent, dropping like rain onto his pale skin so different from your own grey. You laced your fingers with ones that used to caress your cheeks and comb your hair, and kissed the face that would laugh and kiss you on the long nights through space.

Hours passed. Screaming, crying, the angry bellowing of the monsters being fought, all echoed through the trees, but you stayed in a silent, agonized vigil over the cold body of the one you loved.

Finally, it stopped. Silence, for a long time. And then they were calling your name, and his too, their voices crying out as they tried to help.

But they couldn’t help.

No one could ever help you again.

And as you laid your head on Dave’s non-beating heart, you felt your own give one last twinge before turning just as empty as you felt.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some bullshit oneshot i was bored i guess
> 
> it actually has a companion oneshot where karkat dies instead of dave but i dont like that one so i probably won't post it
> 
> as usual, hmu at @rainphee on tumbles


End file.
